Etre Humain
by The Nymph'ChrisDRENVY
Summary: Landslide, ou comment Envy se rend compte qu'il jalouse les humains. Que pense-t-il ? Que lui passe-t-il par la tête ? Comment s'en rend-t-il compte ? Comment se sent-il ? Que se passe-t-il. OS sans prétention, premier OS FullMetal. POV ENVY. Inspirée du manga, ou de Brotherhood. Après la mort de Lust et avant le tome 13 (ventre de Gluttony). Pas de couple précis.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est mon premier OS FMA, sur Envy, qui est de loin mon personnage préféré. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce personnage, vous pouvez déjà passer votre chemin, car ce ne sera centré que sur lui. S'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents, c'est la première fois que je touche à l'univers d'Hiromu Arakawa. **

**Ensuite, très important, je n'ai jamais vu la première version animée, j'ai seulement, premièrement, lu tous les mangas (en deux semaines oui oui) et regardé Brotherhood avec mon petit frère. Si je connais FMA, c'est bien grâce à mon grand frère, qui avait tous les mangas. Du coup, je connais ça depuis que je suis toute petite ! Maintenant, j'ai quatorze ans, j'ai lu les bouquins les vacances dernières, et j'ai adoré ENVY (même si mon frère le hait xD). J'aime aussi beaucoup Edward, Greedlin, Mustang et Riza, mais après, bien sûr ! Et beaucoup Al :3**

**Après, comme vous allez le voir, Envy chante une chanson. C'est Landslide, de Stevie Nicks, mais je me suis inspirée de la version Glee, et je l'ai traduite en français. Ce n'est pas très important pour l'histoire, mais si vous voulez l'écouter, notez « Glee-Landslide » sur Youtube, ou « watch?v=mwLyk3rxp_8 dans la barre de recherche et prenez la première vidéo trouvée. ( La chanson est marquée en gras)**

**Voilà, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus, parce que je pourrais parler d'Envy toute la journée, donc…**

**Ah si, il n'y a pas de couple présent, mais ce serait très bien possible d'en voir un avec Envy, vous pouvez très bien imaginer qu'il y en a un par la suite, ou un présent déjà. (Je penserais pour cette dernière au Edvy pour le présent, car il en parle un peu, mais on peut imaginer n'importe lequel.) Je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez, mais pour moi quand j'ai écrit ceci, Envy n'aimait personne et n'était pas en couple. **

**Voili-Voilou, Bisous ! Enjoy ^^**

**La psychopathe DRENVY, La Nymphe Chris, Palm Tree 23, Angel 276, ou tout simplement…Lorraine.**

**eeECcc**

**Etre Humain.**

_**Ou comment Landslide peut rendre lucide un homonculus ou**_

_**Comment Envy raisonne quand il se rend compte qu'il jalouse les humains…**_

**"J'ai pris mon amour et je l'ai emporté. J'ai grimpé une montagne et je me suis retourné."  
**_Envy est assis au bord d'une rivière, et le vent qui souffle sur ses longs cheveux apporte au loin les paroles de la chanson qu'il chante. C'est ce même vent qui ondule son image reflétée dans l'eau trouble de la rivière.  
Il sent une sorte de vide en son for intérieur. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais maintenant, il se rend compte que ce vide le ronge depuis sa naissance. C'est cette envie qui le consume. Ce péché qu'il incarne. Pourtant, c'est la première fois qu'il le ressent aussi fort.  
Une larme se forme sur le coin de son œil. Elle glisse sur sa joue avant de tomber dans la rivière. Il n'avait presque jamais pleuré. Son reflet, touché par cette larme, s'efface durant un moment, avant de réapparaître. Et là, il comprend.  
_  
Je ne ressens rien. Rien à part cet immense vide qui me prend depuis plusieurs jours. Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Mais maintenant, je comprends ce que Greed voulait dire par "combler le vide qu'il ressentait. " Je sais que ce vide est dû à mon envie dévorante. Cette envie que je comprends enfin... Cette envie, qui est mon enfer.  
J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais la réincarnation de ce péché pour des tas de raisons, beaucoup, mais jamais les bonnes. Je pensais que j'avais besoin, cette envie, de manipuler et de torturer des gens. Je pensais que c'était lié à mon sadisme : il est vrai que j'y ai toujours pris un malin plaisir. Je croyais que je haïssais les humains seulement parce que c'étaient des êtres faibles, sans logique, mais prévisibles. Je pensais qu'un homonculus était juste obligé de les détester. Mais je me trompais sur toute la ligne...  
En fait, je hais simplement les humains car je les envie. Oui, j'ai honte de moi, mais je l'avoue. Je suis jaloux des humains et de leurs foutus sentiments ! Sentiments que, par ailleurs, je ne ressentirais jamais, à mon grand désespoir. Je suis un homonculus, l'incarnation de l'envie, bon sang ! Je ne ressentirais jamais rien, si ce n'est cette envie grandissante ! Je vis pour tuer des gens et obéir à mon créateur, parce que c'est ainsi la logique d'un homonculus. Je suis donc un psychopathe et un tueur. Jamais je ne serais conciliant avec quelqu'un, jamais je ne ressentirais de la compassion, ni-même... De l'amour. Oui voilà, je ne tomberais jamais amoureux, jamais de ma vie je n'aurais d'amis, parce que je ne peux en avoir. Je suis un homonculus, pas un humain.  
Je me rends compte que je pleure, vraiment. Pas des petites larmes de rien du tout, je dirais plutôt un torrent, même, qui se déversait dans l'eau sous mes jambes... Elles rejoignent mon reflet, qui se trouble. Mon reflet... Je regarde ma forme humanoïde. Sous cette forme, je pourrais tout à fait passer pour un humain, comme les autres humains artificiels. Mais ça, ce n'est pas moi.  
J'ai deux yeux violets et, en ce moment, ils reflètent comme un miroir la souffrance et la peine que j'éprouve.  
J'ai un nez fin, et une bouche fine en-dessous, comme tous les autres, bien que mon teint soit un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Et au-dessus de mon bandeau noir, de grandes mèches de cheveux noirs retombent autour de mon visage. Certes, leurs reflets sont verts, mais je n'ai qu'à dire que ce sont des effets, et on me laissera tranquille. Il n'y a peut-être que mes habits qui laissent à désirer... Enfin, je pourrais les changer. Je me demande bien quelle tête j'aurais avec les habits du Fullmetal Nabot... Peut-être serais-je plus... Humain ? Le Chibi-san ne serait certainement pas content que je copie ses fringues...  
En fait, je crois que j'ai un complexe. Si je m'efforce d'être beau, que je déteste qu'on me critique, et que je n'aime pas qu'on me voit autrement que sous ma forme humanoïde, c'est parce que j'ai honte. Honte d'être ce que je suis : un monstre. Alors, je me donne une apparence mignonne et jeune, pour compenser. Je m'oblige à être beau, parce je veux être humain.  
**"Et j'ai vu mon reflet sur la neige recouvrant les montagnes. Et là, l'éboulement de terrain m'a mis à terre. "  
**Un jour, alors que j'étais à mission à Briggs, je me suis vu... Je marchais, mes pieds nus meurtris dans la neige à cause du froid. Et même si je me régénérais, cela ne servait à rien, car la neige continuerait de les abîmer, épuisant peu à peu mes capacités. Ce que, évidemment, il ne fallait pas que je fasse !  
Les bourrasques de vent soufflaient sur mes cheveux, gelaient mes mains. Cette tempête me gênait atrocement dans cette forme, et mon énorme poids de monstre étant réparti sur seulement deux jambes, je m'enfonçais considérablement dans la masse blanche et molle. Quant à mes yeux, ils étaient contraints de se fermer tous seuls, le vent soufflant dessus, et je ne voyais plus rien.  
Marcher longtemps n'était pas un problème pour moi : les homonculus n'ont pas besoin de boire, et habituellement, ma forme humanoïde me permet d'être rapide. Mais ici à Briggs, cette forme était handicapante.  
J'ai donc décidé de prendre ma vraie apparence, celle du monstre couvert de "cadavres" de pierre philosophale, pour répartir mon poids et avancer plus rapidement. De plus, ce corps-là était plus robuste et supportait mieux le froid, car mon short et mon haut n'étaient pas assez. J'ai marché longtemps, un peu perdu. Mes sens étaient brouillés dans cette tempête.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps après, mais cela m'avait paru une éternité, la tempête s'arrêta. Tout d'abord, elle se calma, puis le vent arrêta progressivement de souffler.  
Je m'étais laissé tomber sur la neige, épuisé et haletant. J'ai souvenir d'être tellement fatigué que je m'étais pratiquement endormi comme un simple humain ! Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais dormir... Je devrais essayer bientôt...  
Ensuite, pensant à ma mission, je m'étais relevé. Et puis ce fut le choc total.  
Sur une des stalactites qui pendait d'une colline enneigée, il y avait mon reflet. Mon reflet de monstre !  
Avec ce gros museau, cet oeil noir flippant, mais également l'autre divisé en plusieurs yeux roses, et mon énergie vitale représentée sous forme de têtes vertes foncées, qui dégoulinaient. Parfois, ils parlaient, et j'avais juste envie de les frapper, qu'ils se taisent et arrêtent de me rappeler qui je suis.  
J'étais ce monstre, avec sa crinière noire collée à mon front, et qui était comme mouillée, et ses toutes ses grosses pattes de la même couleur qu'un motif militaire. Avec d'hideuses griffes acérées, un rictus découvrant deux rangées de gigantesques dents blanches, et une haleine que je devinais moi-même putride. Oui, je savais qu'en monstre, j'étais hideux. Mais je ne m'étais vu qu'une seule fois et m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me revoir ainsi. Ce jour-là, à Briggs, je m'étais tellement dégouté ! J'étais un monstre, une chose immonde et immortelle, un homonculus se promenant avec des têtes sur mon dos... Rien à voir avec un humain !  
Simplement une chose créée à partir de vies humaines pour des plans machiavéliques, incarnation d'un péché, qui enviait les humains du plus profond de son être, et dont les crimes ne pouvaient être essuyés. Dois-je rajouter que je parle beaucoup trop ?  
Depuis, je reste autant que je peux humanoïde, et m'efforce d'être beau. Je veux ressembler le plus possible à ce que je veux être.  
Je regarde ma main blanche. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma main, mais jr l'aime bien. Je la trouve belle, comparée à ces monstrueuses pattes vertes ou à mes toutes petites pattes qui me permettent à peine de marcher quand ma pierre est épuisée.  
Je passe cette même-main dans mes cheveux. Eux aussi, j'en suis fier ! Ils sont stylisés, c'est sûr, y aura pas deux coiffures comme la mienne. C'est pour ça que je les aime. Ils sont beaux. Et c'est beaucoup mieux qu'une crinière.  
Et j'aime porter des habits, c'est ainsi que je me sens...humain.  
Je prends de l'eau dans le creux de mes mains, et la porte près de mon visage. L'eau est comme un miroir, même si elle n'est pas parfaitement pure. J'arrive à me voir dedans. Moi, qui pleure à cause de cette envie qui me brûle. Mes larmes coulent sur mes lèvres, tombent entre mes mains, puis elles se mélangent avec l'eau de la rivière. Enfin, je laisse retomber le tout dans un soupir de frustration, qui sonne un peu étouffé vers la fin, parce que ma gorge est nouée.  
J'essuie mes mains sur l'herbe qui m'entoure. À quelques pieds d'ici, il y a une fleur qui pousse, maladroite. Je ne sais pas quel est son nom, je vois juste qu'elle est blanche et rosée. J'approche mes doigts de la tige verte et l'arrache. Je l'arrache, car je ne peux pas la cueillir. Je suis un homonculus, je ne cueille pas une fleur, je l'arrache...  
Je la regarde longuement, observe ses pétales, effleure son coeur... J'essaye d'être doux. Puis, j'ai une pensée qui me tord le ventre. Une fleur est un être vivant, et je viens de l'arracher... Je viens de lui ôter la vie ! J'ai à nouveau tué quelqu'un ! Je ne sais faire que ça !  
Mes pleurs reprennent. Soudain, une idée me vint. J'ai vu les humains le faire. Ils enlèvent les pétales un à un pour savoir si l'être chérit vous aime en retour. Je n'y crois pas, c'est sans logique, mais je le fais. C'est humain, comme automatisme.  
Les pétales tombent un à un dans la rivière et sont emportés. " Je n'aime pas du tout ma vraie forme "  
Cette fleur était vieille, un peu fanée, mais je l'aimais bien. Elle était vieille, mais belle.  
**"Les enfants vieillissent, et moi aussi je vieillis"**  
Oui, je vieillis, mais pas vraiment. Je suis immortel, je ne compte plus vraiment les années... J'ai à peu près 200 ans, 175 ans je crois.  
Oui, ça fait vieux pour les humains. Mais, hélas, je suis un homonculus.  
J'ai l'éternité devant moi, si je ne meurs pas dans les missions à cause de cette foutue pierre philosophale. Pourtant, je ne me réjouis pas de l'avoir. La vie d'un homonculus, la mienne n'y faisant pas exception, est longue, ennuyante, monotone, et pas forcément très joyeuse. Voir toutes les misères du monde, partir en mission, obéir, ne rien faire, ne pas pouvoir dormir...  
Ça doit être étonnant, pour des humains, d'entendre ça, eux qui qui courent après la vie éternelle. Mais l'éternité est ennuyeuse. J'envie les humains, eux, qui peuvent mourir... Mais ça, je ne fais que me répéter, je l'ai déjà dit.  
Je n'ai même pas de coeur, rien qu'une pierre, une saleté de pierre crée avec des vies humaines...  
Oui, au fond, je me dégoûte, ce que je suis me donne envie de vomir. Mais j'ai bien trop de fierté pour l'avouer.  
Sans coeur, pas de sentiment et...  
Un éclair de génie me traverse l'esprit.  
Ce que je ressens en ce moment, c'est bien de la tristesse. Ce vide près de ma cage thoracique, ces larmes qui sortent de mes yeux... C'est bien une émotion, non ?  
Et quand j'échoue dans une mission, que je suis énervé contre moi-même, que mes yeux me piquent de rage et que je tremble... Quand j'ai envie de tout balancer, de frapper le sol, c'est de la colère...et là encore, c'est bien une émotion...  
Lorsque que je vois un humain, que je l'envie, que je commence à être jaloux et que j'ai une soudaine envie de le frapper... Ou quand je veux me venger en faisant du mal à une personne... Ce n'est pas que de l'envie. Mais c'est bel et bien de la haine, un sentiment humain ! Je suis sûr que le Fullmetal Lilliputien ressent lui aussi de la haine à notre égard.  
Scar est bien haineux envers les alchimistes d'État !  
Mais il n'y a pas que ça...  
Cette joie, cette satisfaction qui m'emplit parfois, est également un sentiment. Je pensais ne la ressentir que quand, sadique que je suis, je torturais ou je tuais quelqu'un...mais en fait... Je le suis également quand je suis en compagnie de Lust ou de Gluttony... Quand je suis avec ma "famille". Cette rage, cette tristesse profonde qu'on a eu Gluttony et moi quand la luxure est morte. Je suis ami avec des gens, même s'ils sont censés être ma famille. Je ressens aussi de l'amour alors.  
Et moi qui pensais que les homonculus n'avaient pas de sentiments ! Pourtant, tout ce que je peux ressentir en est bien la preuve. Un monstre est capable d'aimer, d'être triste ou en colère, même s'il a une pierre à la place du coeur !  
Et s'il peut faire preuve de sentiments, il peut aussi réfléchir par lui-même et prendre ses propres décisions. Si je ne suis pas d'accord avec mon père, je ne suis pas obligé de m'exécuter ! Pourquoi nous devrions obéissance à notre créateur, alors qu'il se fiche de ce que nous deviendrons, hein ? Pourquoi, alors que c'est de sa faute si j'incarne son envie qui me peine ?  
Je réfléchirais donc par moi-même à partir de maintenant. Peu importe si je finis comme Greed.  
Je me relève et sèche mes larmes.  
Je ne suis peut-être pas si éloigné que ça des humains, finalement ! Du moins, pas autant que je le pensais.  
Mais alors, je suis proche de mon but ! Je viens de faire une découverte ! Et si les humains et les homonculus pouvaient vivre en paix, finalement ?  
Il faudrait que j'en parle au minus lors d'un affrontement, un de ses quatre.  
Je baissais mon regard sur mon reflet. Il avait les yeux rougit, et arborait un grand sourire...  
"Joie"  
Je me mis à courir. J'avais une mission à présent. Mais cette fois-ci, j'agissais de mon plein gré.

_FIN._

_**Des Avis ?**_ :D **Des conseils ? **

**SVP, laissez une review :3**


End file.
